Lost All Control
by BakeryHoePie
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet while being treated in a children's psychiatric hospital. Callie is still hurting after being left by Erica. Arizona has just recently lost her brother/best friend. Can they help heal each other? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea has been running through my head ever since the first time I watched Karmin's video for "I told you so." I hope that you all enjoy this little story, as I have wanted to write a fic with Callie and Arizona for a long time. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If anyone is interested in being my beta to keep my ideas flowing and my grammar correct, just pm me. I do not know any Spanish, the internet was my guide, so I apologize if what I put is wrong.**

**All of the characters in this story are the property of ABC and Shondaland; I will just be using and abusing them. Read on and enjoy.**

**Warning: This story does mention and describe elements of self-harm. **

Chapter 1

"You can't make me go, I am not crazy!"

Callie Torres plants her feet on the ground, unwilling to move forward even one more step. Her father Carlos pivots his body back to face her and meets her hateful glare. They stare each other down for what seems like ages, neither willing to break contact for even a blink. Finally Carlos relinquishes control, pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand. He lets out an exhausted sigh, releasing his nose to rub his eyes furiously.

"Calliope, your mother and I have made a decision. We do not feel that you are safe in the house anymore."

Callie chokes back a sob, from anger or sadness she isn't sure. She is barely able to contain the scream that travels up her throat as her father grabs ahold of her right wrist. He grips her wrist with his left hand and slides the long sleeve of her shirt up with his right. Callie groans in pain as the fabric drags against her raw skin. Carlos lifts up his daughter's arm, shoving the angry red slices on her arm into her face.

"This is why we can't leave you alone in the house. You think that I don't know what has been going on under my own roof? I have given you everything; there is no reason for this to happen. I'm sorry Calliope; you really left us with no other choice. You are sick, you need help."

Callie wrenches her wrist out of her father's grip, reopening a few of the freshly closed gashes. A sigh of contentment escapes her lips as her pain and anger flow out in small crimson streaks. She takes her focus off of her arm to look at her father; a dark chuckle escaping her lips.

"I have never tried to hide this from you and mom. The two of you are the reason why I do this to myself."

"Calliope, what have your mother and I done to make you hurt yourself like this? We have given you everything, and never asked for anything in return."

Callie looks at her father, a look of pure hatred marring her features. A blush of anger darkens her already caramel Latina features.

"Yeah dad, you and mom have given me everything. Everything that you could buy with money or things you could acquire from all of your friends in the hotel business. The one thing that you and mom can't seem to give me is the only thing that I have ever wanted from you. You and mom can't seem to bring yourselves to accept me for who I am."

"Calliope, I don't understand what you mean. Your mother and I love you, we love everything about you."

Callie laughs incredulously, wishing very much to punch her father in the face at this very moment.

"Yeah I am sure you don't dad. Ever since I dated Erica, you have pretended that I do not exist."

"Calliope, you will always be my daughter. This experimenting that you have done with that girl is a sin in the eyes of the lord."

"Erica was not an experiment dad, I loved her. You are the reason that she broke up with me. You are the reason why her dad sent her away to that private school in Wyoming."

"Calliope, I had no influence over her leaving Miami. Father Michael just helped Erica see the error of her ways and she had to go there to get better."

"Get better! Being in love with a woman is not an illness dad. You can't pray away the gay."

"It's a sin Calliope; I will not have my eldest daughter condemned to hell. I am tired of fighting with you, let's just go inside. We need to get you registered; I have a flight back to Miami in two and a half hours."

Callie crosses her arms across her chest defiantly, rolling her eyes at her father.

"Whatever, it's not like I am going to win this argument. I am sure that if I try and fight you, Rico and Suave will come to your rescue and drag me inside. Let's go inside Papá so you can go back to your fake ass life and pretend I don't exist."

Carlos sighs in defeat, knowing that nothing he says will make any difference to his bull-headed daughter. He turns away and begins the agonizing walk up the stairs to Seattle Grace Mercy West Children's Psychiatric Hospital. Callie follows closely behind her father, fighting the urge to run. She knows that she will not get very far if she tries, those two goons are never far behind her father. Sure enough, Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum appear at her sides.

"I'm not going to run, you imbeciles. You might as well protect the precious cargo. We wouldn't want Carlos Torres to be harmed as he commits his seventeen year old bisexual daughter in Washington."

"Right now you are the precious cargo, Miss Torres. Your father has your best interests at heart."

Callie scoffs loudly.

"He has my best interests at heart! Are you fucking high?! He just thinks that his business will suffer if his precious customers see his daughter with another girl. This is not going to change anything. As soon as this all blows over, I am out of his life. I AM DONE."

Callie puts her headphones in her ears before Tweedle-Dum can comment any further. She bobs her head to the music drowning out the sounds of the real world. Music has been her only salvation since Erica left six months ago. Well music and cutting herself. It happened as an accident the first time. Erica had just left Callie in the parking lot of their high school. She told Callie that Jesus frowned upon their lifestyle. Erica told Callie that she had seen the light, that Father Michael had helped her see the sin. Callie wanted to shake some sense into Erica. These words were coming out of the mouth of the same woman that she had been dating for over a year. This was coming from the same woman that told her that she was so, so gay after their second time together.

***A year and a half ago***

**Their relationship hadn't started out easy. They started off as friends. Erica was new to Miami; it was her first day at Miami Senior High School. She came into Callie's AP Chemistry class with an air of coldness about her. It was coincidence that Callie's table had the only available seat left in the classroom. The teacher directed Erica to Callie's front row table. Erica sat down next to Callie without so much as a sideways glance. **

**The first day of classes weren't too exciting. Callie ended up having most of her classes with the blonde woman. At lunch she sat with her two best friends, Addison Montgomery and Mark Sloan. Mark and Addison are currently a couple, but that will probably change in a week. Mark had a tendency to hop from bed to bed. He was the resident man whore of their high school.**

"**What's up Cal?" Mark says between bites of his apple as Callie plops herself down at their table.**

"**Oh nothing really, just tired of going over class syllabuses. It's not like we haven't done this before."**

"**Yeah I know, but I am sure that they have to do it. God knows they probably hate it as much as we do. Did you see the hot new blonde chick?" Mark winces as Addison smacks him in the back of the head. "Ouch! Addie, what the hell!"**

**The redhead scowls at her boyfriend. "That's really nice Mark, talking about other girls while you sit next to your girlfriend. God, you are such an insensitive asshole!"**

**Addison slams her tray on the table before getting up and stomping off. Mark looks at Callie expectantly. Callie shakes her head, a chuckle escapes her lips.**

"**Don't even think that I am going to get involved with this Mark. You've made your bed, now sleep in it."**

**Callie grabs her tray and stands up, leaving Mark flabbergasted at the table. She walks out of the cafeteria, throwing her trash away as she heads off to the library before her next class.**

**It turned out that Erica wasn't the friendliest person that Callie had ever met. She came off as extremely cold and callous to people. There was just something about her cold demeanor that drew Callie to her. Callie made a vow that day to break down those walls and get to know Erica.**

**Getting to know Erica turned out to be easier than Callie originally anticipated. Callie and Erica had a lot in common. It wasn't long before long Callie was spending all of her free time with Erica, sometimes neglecting Mark and Addison just to spend more time with the blonde woman. Callie was sitting on Erica's bed one day after school when her phone chirps in her pocket. She pulls her iPhone out of her pocket, smiling when she sees it's a text message from Addison.**

_**-What's up hooker? -A**_

_**Callie laughs at the message before quickly typing out her own reply.**_

_**-Nothing, what's up with you slutbag? -C**_

_**-Just hanging out at Derek's house. Where are you at? -A**_

_**-You still sprung on Derek? Are you still hanging out with Amelia just to get a shot at her brother? That's low Addie. -C**_

_**-Shut up. I can't help it. Seniors never hang out or date sophomores. You know that Cal. The only reason why Mark started talking to us is because he will date anything with a vagina. -A**_

_**-That is disgusting Addie. It's true, but totally disgusting. Anyway, I am at Erica's house waiting for her to get done taking a shower. We are going to the mall. -C**_

_**-Lol, totally disgusting. So you are hanging out at Erica's house eh? How long have you been speaking the Vagina Monologues Cal? -A**_

_**-Addison, you dated Mark for way too long, you talk just like him. Erica and I are just friends, I love men. -C**_

_**-Sure, sure whatever. I will text you later; I am going to help Amelia get ready for the party tonight. You had better show up, bring your lesbian luva! -A**_

_**-Fuck off Addie; I am going to kick your ass when I see you tonight. -C**_

_**-Bring it Beyotch. Love ya babe, see you tonight. 3 A**_

_**-Love you too Addie, but I am still going to kick your scrawny ass. 3 C**_

**Callie slips her phone back into her pocket as Erica walks out of the bathroom. Callie looks up at her friend and smiles.**

"**Ready to go?"**

"**Yep. Let's get out of here."**

**Callie stands up from the bed joining her friend's side. The pair head down the stairs, arms linked. Neither one any the wiser that after tonight their relationship would never be the same.**

A hard slam brings Callie out of her daydream.

"SHIT!"

Callie slams bottom first into the hard ground, her earphones falling out of her ears from the force. After the initial shock fades she looks up at the cause of her pain. She looks up to see a small Asian woman scowling at her. Callie pushes herself up into a standing position with a grunt.

"Maybe watch where you are going next time, dumbass."

"Shut it"

"I saw you walking with a look on your face like someone just kicked your puppy. If you had been paying attention, you wouldn't have run into me and hurt your ass."

Callie scowls at the woman before laughing heartily. The Asian woman cracks a small smile at Callie before extending her right hand.

"Cristina Yang, socially awkward and potential homicidal maniac. What do they have you in for?"

Callie hesitates momentarily before grasping the woman's hand in her own.

"Callie Torres, self-mutilating lesbian."

"Nice. You aren't one of those emo, feel sorry for me freaks who does that shit for attention, are you?"

Callie laughs as she releases the smaller woman's hand.

"No, I am not a feel sorry for me freak. I am one of those people who does it to survive."

"Got it. You are just a psycho. Sweet, I have always wanted to know a looney tune."

Just as Callie is about to answer, her father appears at her side.

"Calliope, I have finished with your registration. You will be in room 310. Juan and Domingo have already gone to take your stuff up there. They went through your bags and took out any items that they feel can be used for self-harm. Te amo hija, espero que te mejores. (I love you daughter, I hope you get better)"

Carlos leans in to kiss his daughter on the cheek, disappointment marring his features as she swiftly turns her face away from him.

"Just go, Papá. Go back home, I don't want you here."

Carlos stands rooted in place as his daughter walks away from him. Callie catches up with Cristina a few feet away.

"Let's go looney, you are my new roomie."

Callie glances back at her father once more before turning her back on him forever, following closely behind Cristina.

**A/N 2: Well that's it for Chapter 1. What do you all think? Should I continue? I was going to have her meet Arizona first instead of Cristina but it didn't flow like I wanted it to so I changed my mind. I promise they will meet soon. Sorry about the long windedness of Callie's past with Erica, I was just trying to give some back story. If you guys hate it, I won't do it again. Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I should have had this up last week, I am so sorry. Life happened. I started a new job, got promoted at said job and today my sister had to get surgery on her ear. I hope that I didn't lose all of you awesome peeps. As I have never been in a psychiatric hospital, I have no idea what the rules are in one. I have read some stuff on the internet but who knows if I am right. As always, I hope you guys enjoy. I hope you all enjoy. Oh yeah and I am going to start doing both points of view here, so bear with me. Reviews help me feel inspired to write more. :D **

Chapter 2

**~Callie's POV~**

"This is like being in a fucking prison! I can't have my freaking headphones!"

Cristina watches on in amusement as Callie's pockets are being searched by an orderly.

"I'm sorry Miss Torres but you can't have anything that can be used as a weapon or to inflict damage to oneself."

"They are headphones! I can't hurt myself with a foot long piece of cord."

"I don't make the rules Miss Torres; I am just here to make sure you abide by them."

Callie looks the orderly in the eye, giving him her best death glare. After a few tense moments, Cristina steps in between the two. She nabs the headphones out of Callie's grip, placing them in the orderly's open palm.

"Hurry up and scuttle out of here Bambi, before she kicks your sorry ass. Go on, get."

Cristina shoos the orderly out of the room, he saunters out of the room like a puppy that has just been scolded. Cristina looks up at the Latina with a small smirk on her face.

"You just have to make Bambi's life hard, don't you? That orderly is George O'Malley, the biggest pushover you will ever meet. His wife is a little bit harder to get your way with, Izzie Stevens or as I like to call her McBitch. All this talking is making me hungry, let's go eat lunch."

Callie follows silently behind Cristina, wondering what the story is with her new found friend. They enter the cafeteria common area, immediately getting in the chow line. Cristina grabs herself tray and hands one to Callie.

"Stay away from the mystery meat, better yet stay away from all of the meat. The hot dogs are usually safe, if they aren't gray. I mean you can risk it if you want, you will most likely end up with a bad case of diarrhea. Pretty much I would just stick with the fruit and hot dogs."

Callie chuckles as they make their way down the line.

"Great. I am only safe if I eat lips and assholes packed with nitrates."

"It's either that or fire shits for the rest of the day. You do not want to get diarrhea this afternoon, right in the middle of group therapy."

"Actually, I would rather have fire shits than sit in a room and talk about my problems with a bunch of other people."

"Now why would you want to do that? I love listening to these psychopaths talk about their problems. It makes me feel more normal."

Callie laughs at Cristina, stopping in line to pick up a fruit salad. Next to the fresh produce is a pan of brownish liquid with some weird gray lumps in it. Callie looks at the offending item questioningly.

"I am assuming this is said mystery meat?"

Cristina looks down at the pan of "meat" that Callie is stirring around with a look of pure disgust.

"You know, it looks like that when it comes out too."

Callie squeals, dropping the tongs into the pan.

"EW! Cristina!"

Cristina laughs at Callie as the two make their way to the end of the line. At the dessert table Cristina picks up two cups of chocolate pudding. She hands one to Callie as they head towards a table.

"This place may try and poison you with their gray lumps of meat but damn do they make the best chocolate pudding."

Cristina leads Callie to a table where two other girls are currently seated. One girl looks to be around Callie's age, she has dirty blonde hair. She is twirling a strand of her hair with her nose stuck in a human anatomy book. The girl next to her is a couple of years younger with burgundy colored hair. She is twirling her right index finger around her tray of mashed potatoes. Neither of them look up as Cristina and Callie sit down. Cristina clears her throat, causing the two to look up at the newcomers.

"Callie, this is my person Meredith Grey and her younger sister Lexie Grey."

Callie smiles at both of the girls; they both grunt a greeting. Meredith turns her attention back to her book while Lexie continues her assault on her mashed potatoes.

"So Callie, what are you in for?" Meredith peers over her book at the newcomer.

"Well…" Callie clears her throat uncomfortably, she really hadn't expected to talk about her problems right from the get-go. "I started dating another woman, long story short. My parents didn't accept it, said woman left me to go be healed of her homosexuality and I just couldn't deal. I found an outlet for my pain that some people may call harmful." Callie pierces a piece of cantaloupe, bringing it to her mouth.

"What Callie is trying to say is that she is a cutter."

Callie nearly chokes on her cantaloupe, sputtering and coughing before gaining control. She chews down the fruit, swallowing it hastily.

"Jesus Cristina, do you really have to be so blunt?"

Meredith closes her book and sets it on the table, clearly interested in the newcomer. She looks over at Callie with an amused smirk on her face.

"It's one of her many perks."

Callie laughs.

"I am beginning to see that." Callie spears another piece of fruit and pops it into her mouth. "Why are the two of you in here?"

Lexie stops stirring the life out of her potatoes, looking up at Callie. Meredith grasps her sister's hand, clearing her throat.

"Our dad was a drunken asshole. He would get plastered at bars after work. When he would come home her would beat the shit out of me or out of Lexie if I was at Cristina's house. This went on for around four years. Finally I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I sat down one night and came up with an elaborate plan to poison my father so the violence would finally stop. I had planned to go through with it the next day after school. I knew he would be home drinking because he had the day off. As luck would have it, Cristina and I ended up getting detention for some stupid comment that Cristina made to a teacher. Well Lexie came home from school and Thatcher started his crap once again. After Lexie endured another round of being a personal punching bag she went up to my room."

Lexie shifts in her seat, darting her eyes around the room.

"Well she thought that I would be home, but unfortunately I was not. I left in a hurry that morning and left my plan out on my bed. Lexie got ahold of it and memorized with her crazy photographic memory. As soon as she finished, she got everything together and headed downstairs. She found Thatcher sitting in his favorite recliner. She told him she was sorry and offered to make him a drink. Thatcher always liked being waited on hand and foot so of course he said yes. Lexie went into the kitchen and made him a jack and coke, with a lethal dose of antifreeze mixed in. He drank the whole thing down and didn't think anything of it. It wasn't long before he went into multi organ failure and finally died."

Callie looks at Lexie and Meredith with sympathy. Lexie pulls her hand out of her mashed potatoes, licking each finger clean.

"Don't feel bad for us, that fucker got what he deserved."

"I understand why they would make you stay here Lexie, but why are you in here Meredith?"

"Our mother blames me; I mean I did come up with the plan after all. She got a court order to put me in here because she thinks that it was all me. In retrospect, I did plan it all out but honestly the bitch always had it out for me."

Cristina chuckles as the memory of Meredith being taken away flashes in her mind.

"She sure did put up a fight when they came to pick her up from school. Two months after these two bozos got locked up, I joined them here. My mom found a list of girls that I thought that this school would be better without and she thought I had this huge assassination planned. We have been here being "healed" for two years."

Callie takes a bite of her chocolate pudding while Cristina rambles on. Meredith looks over at the wall clock, clearing her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Speaking of being "healed," we need to leave now for our group therapy session. We want to snatch up the back seats so they don't call on us."

Cristina glances at the clock. She shoots up from her chair, grabbing her tray of uneaten food and trash.

"Shit, let's go."

Meredith and Lexie stand up, grabbing their trays. Callie stands up last, trying to finish her chocolate pudding quickly. She picks up her tray, whipping around into a blonde woman. Callie grunts as the wind is knocked out of her, her tray falling to the floor. Callie takes a minute to gather herself, breathing heavily. When she looks up she is taken aback by the bluest eyes she has ever seen in her life. She can feel herself getting lost in the pools of cerulean heaven. The other woman is saying something to her by the way mouth is moving but all Callie can do is stare with her own mouth hanging open.

**~Arizona's POV~**

This day could not have gotten any worse. Arizona Robbins spent the entire night lying awake in bed, stricken with the same nightmares that started six months ago. So she got out of bed this morning tired and super cranky. Arizona's roommate/best friend was having another bad bout of PTSD and had completely shut down. Teddy hadn't left her bed for the past three days, all Arizona could do was make sure her best friend was still breathing every time she came into or left the room. Arizona had been sneaking sandwiches and pudding into the room to make sure that Teddy didn't succumb to starvation.

Arizona's solo therapy session hadn't gone well today. She had been going to therapy sessions three times a week for the last six months and she had yet to say one word to Dr. Wyatt. It wasn't that she didn't want to get better; she just couldn't talk about Tim, not yet. Every single time she tried it felt as if she had been punched in the throat. She couldn't breathe whenever Dr. Wyatt mentioned Tim's name. Arizona had worked hard all week so she would finally be able to say something to Dr. Wyatt. As soon as Arizona walked in and got comfortable on the couch, Dr. Wyatt asked if Arizona had been having any bad dreams about Tim's death and just like that Arizona shut down. All of the work Arizona had put into the one sentence she had planned to say flew out the window. Arizona was completely on autopilot when she crumpled into the corner of the room, loud sobs escaping her lips. She sat in that corner for the next hour while Dr. Wyatt just sat patiently at her desk. When the timer went off, Arizona pulled her body up off of the floor, running out of the room like it was on fire.

Lunch was the only thing that Arizona was looking forward to on this horrible day. All she wanted to do was stuff herself sick with doughnuts and chocolate pudding. So of course there wasn't going to be any more chocolate pudding when Arizona made her way down the lunch line. Arizona grabs a vanilla pudding, slamming it down on her tray.

"This day needs to just end."

Arizona grabs makes her way to the end of the lunch line, picking up two glazed doughnuts and a strawberry filled one. She makes her way to her usual table sans Teddy. Arizona's other lunch buddy; Alex Karev is already seated at their table, shoveling spaghetti into his face. Arizona's face scrunches up in disgust at the slurping sounds her friend is making. Arizona seats herself as far away from him as possible.

"Don't want to sit next to me Robbins?"

"Ick. I never sit next to you on spaghetti day; you should know that by now. You make the most disgusting sounds and splatter sauce everywhere."

Alex shoves another bite into his mouth.

"Whatever. You just have your panties in a twist because they didn't have any more chocolate pudding when you got in here. Some super-hot new chick took the last one in line."

Arizona rolls her eyes at her friend as she takes a bite of one of the glazed doughnuts.

"You always have your mind in the gutter, Karev."

"I just have good taste in women. You would like her too, ya know. I know your taste in women."

Arizona shoves the rest of the doughnut into her mouth, chewing it until it is dead. She washes the bite down with a drink of her chocolate milk.

"Whatever, Karev. Eat your food. We only have ten minutes until group therapy."

Karev mumbles something unintelligible in-between bites of spaghetti. Arizona rolls her eyes at him as she enjoys her sugary treats. The two eat in silence for the next few minutes. Arizona only has one bite left of her vanilla pudding when Karev shoots out of his seat. He grabs his tray and practically runs out of the common area.

"See ya in there, I gotta take a leak."

Arizona chuckles at her friend, spooning the last of the pudding into her mouth. She gathers her trash, standing up. Her mind is dreading this group therapy session when the wind is knocked out of her by another body. The other person grunts, bending at the waist and dropping their tray. Arizona sucks in a few deep breaths before looking at the other person. Arizona's blue eyes lock with soulful brown ones and all she can do is suck in another deep breath. Neither woman breaks contact, they just stare into each other's eyes. Arizona is the first to break the silence. She bends over, picking up the other woman's tray.

"Are you okay?"

The beautiful Latina woman doesn't answer; she just stares into Arizona's soul. Arizona has never felt so exposed, feeling almost as if she is naked.

"Are you okay?"

This time the angelic voice of the blonde woman breaks the spell Callie is under. Callie smiles brilliantly at the other woman.

"I…..I…*ah um* I…did…didn't"

Callie shifts uncomfortably on her feet. Being around this woman has turned the once confident Latina into a puddle of mush. She breaks eye contact with the woman so maybe she can finish her sentence this time.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?"

The blonde woman laughs at the brunette's stuttering. When the brunette looks back up and makes eye contact, Arizona can no longer think straight.

"It's totally fine, it's not every day that a beautiful woman knocks the wind out of me."

Callie smiles at the blonde, feeling the unfamiliar heat of blush rising on her cheeks. Callie holds out her hand to the blonde woman.

"Calliope Torres, but everyone calls me Callie except for my father."

Arizona shifts the trays to one hand before grasping the woman's hand with her own. It takes everything in her to not jump back as electricity jolts throughout her body. By the look of surprise on the brunette's face, she just felt the same thing.

"It's very nice to meet you Calliope, I am Arizona Robbins. Not named after the state, but named after the battleship. My grandfather saved nineteen men on the U.S.S Arizona before he drowned."

Callie was sure that she was going to have to tell Arizona to not call her Calliope. When her full name rolled off of the blonde's tongue, Callie could have sworn that she had died and gone to heaven. Her name sounded like angels singing when the blonde said it. The two women continue to stand there with their hands interlocked, neither willing to let the other one go. Arizona is barely able to muffle the scream threatening to escape her lips when Alex puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Robbins, we are going to be late. Let go of this woman's hand and go to therapy, you two can pound each other's cake later."

Arizona lets go of Callie's hand, whipping around to smack Karev in the back of the head.

"Karev, stop being such a fucking pig!"

Callie clamps her left hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as she watches the two interact. She feels a small pang of disappointment when she realizes that the two must be a couple. She is about to flee the room, stopping in her tracks when she realizes that she doesn't know how to get to the group therapy room. She turns back to face the couple.

"Can you guys show me where the group therapy room is?"

"Of course Calliope, I would love to."

Arizona turns back to face Callie, a dazzling smile on her lips. Callie's knees threaten to give out on her when she sees the set of killer dimples the blonde is sporting on her cheeks. Callie has to muster up all of her strength to not pass out when the blonde links her arm through Callie's. The group makes their way out of the common area, Arizona dumping the trash on the way out.

**A/N 2: Okay guys there it was, sorry the wait was so long. I hope that this chapter wasn't disappointing. I was going to continue on in this chapter but I have work early in the morning so I had to force myself to stop.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I made an executive decision to make Meredith and Lexie full sisters because I thought it made their story a lot more believable.**

**Well that is all I have to talk about tonight, feel free to leave your thoughts and ideas into a review. I need to know if you guys want me to write out the group therapy session or not. Let me know…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alrighty peeps, I am trying really hard to not be bummed that I only got four reviews for chapter 2. I demand more love! Thank you guys for reading this, I hope that I do not disappoint. I started school today so updates will not be my priority. Unless I get a sufficient amount of love :D. I am going to try and get one update in a week while I am in class, so hopefully that will work out. Without further ado, I present to you chapter 3.**

**As always, I own none of the characters in my story, I just bend them to my will.**

**.:*Arizona's POV*:.**

Sitting in the group therapy room with twenty other teenagers and all Arizona can do is stare at the breathtakingly beautiful Latina across from her. She is sitting next to the Grey sisters and Cristina Yang. Arizona can feel the drool puddle inside of her mouth as she stares at the other woman's plump lips. She stares dreamily as Callie laughs at something that Cristina has said.

"Robbins!"

Alex snaps his fingers loudly in front of Arizona's face a few times before gaining his friend's attention.

"YO! Robbins! Earth to Zona!"

"Jesus! What the hell Karev! You scared the shit out of me."

"Well if you weren't eye fucking the new girl, maybe you would pay attention to me. Teddy is here."

"I wasn't eye fucking her; I was simply admiring her beauty."

"Uh-huh sure you weren't. I can see the drool sliding down the left side of your mouth."

Arizona frantically wipes at her mouth.

"Shut up Karev. I will hit you with a brick."

Arizona lets Karev go off on another rant, letting her thoughts and eyes wander to the Latina beauty once again. Arizona rests her head in her hand, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Her attention is so focused on the brunette woman that she doesn't even notice when her best friend plops down into the seat next to her. Teddy Altman sits down next to her best friend who seems to be currently preoccupied drooling over someone across the room. Teddy glances over at Alex, who rolls his eyes at their friend.

"She has been eye fucking the brunette sitting next to Cristina Yang for the past hour. It all started in the cafeteria, now here in the group therapy room. It is starting to get ridiculous."

"Let the girl drool, I haven't seen her this alive since Tim died."

"Whatever."

Arizona continues to unabashedly stare at the object of her current affections. The brunette can feel Arizona's eyes on her, finally giving into the urge to stare back. A warm blush spreads across Arizona's face as she is caught staring at Callie. Callie smiles shyly at Arizona before the blonde looks away. Before Arizona can look back Teddy clears her throat, gaining her friend's attention.

"Nice of you to join us Zona."

"I could say the same thing to you Theodora; you have been in bed for three days."

"Not fair Zona, I had a dream about Tim. It felt so real, I was reliving that day all over again."

Arizona inhales a deep breath, covering her mouth with her left hand. She swipes angrily at the tears that have begun to well in her eyes with her right hand. Teddy leans over in her chair, enveloping her best friend in a tight hug. Arizona buries her face into her best friend's neck as a loud sob escapes her lips. Teddy runs her fingers through her best friend's curly blonde locks, holding her tightly into her neck.

"It's okay Zona, I'm sorry sweetie."

Arizona mumbles something unintelligible into Teddy's neck. She untangles her face from her best friend's, slowly getting to her feet. She looks at Teddy and Alex before bolting out of the room. Teddy looks over at Alex expectantly, swiping at the tears that have gathered in her eyes. Alex shakes his head furiously.

"Oh hell no Teddy, you go after her this time. You made her cry. Plus you know where she is going. The last time I went to get her in the women's bathroom I got my ass kicked by Lexie Grey. I will cover for you when Bailey gets here."

Teddy nods her head at Alex before getting to her feet. As she makes her way to the door to catch her friend, she is cut off by Callie running out of the door. Teddy stops dead in her tracks, very confused. As she shakes off her shock, Dr. Miranda Bailey walks into the room. She gives Teddy her trademark death glare, causing the girl to squirm under the gaze.

"Going somewhere Altman?"

Teddy fails miserably at forming words, so she shakes her head instead.

"I didn't think so. Take your seat."

Teddy saunters back to her seat with her head down like a scolded child. Alex smirks evilly at his friend.

"Nice job standing up to the Nazi dude."

"Shut it Karev."

**Callie's POV**

As soon as Callie saw Arizona bolt from the room she felt her own body react. She couldn't control her body as she got to her feet and ran after the blonde woman, practically running over Arizona's friend in the process. Callie doesn't have time to mutter an apology to the dirty blonde over fear of losing sight of Arizona.

Callie comes to a screeching stop in front of a women's restroom. She takes a few deep breaths, trying to shake the butterflies that have gathered in her stomach. With the new burst of confidence, Callie pushes open the door, following behind the blonde woman.

Callie quietly makes her way into the bathroom, keeping her eyes on the blonde woman the whole time. Arizona is hunched over the sink, splashing water on her face. Callie takes a few more tentative steps towards the other woman, fighting off the butterflies again. Callie admires the woman for another minute before clearing her throat softly. Arizona jumps slightly at the intrusion, her head shooting up from the sink. When her eyes meet Callie's through the mirror, she immediately relaxes.

"Arizona." The blondes name leaves the Latina's mouth in a soft whisper.

Arizona turns to face Callie with a small smile on her face. Callie walks the remaining feet towards the blonde woman.

"Did you follow me in here Calliope?"

"I might have a little. I saw you run out of the therapy room. I wanted to see if you were okay."

Arizona rubs her sore eyes; a small chuckle escapes her lips.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Fine."

Callie reaches towards the blonde, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Arizona unconsciously leans into the brunette's hand as it lingers on her cheek.

"People talk. Here, they talk. A lot. So for the sake of being honest I…I think I should tell you that I know things about you. Because people talk.

Callie internally chastises herself as the words leave her mouth. _Real smooth Torres. Dipshit._

Arizona's mouth opens and closes a few times as she gathers her thoughts.

"Oh, you mean? Terrific.

It is actually, the talk. People really like you here. They respect you and they're concerned and interested. They really like you. Some of them **really** like you. You just, you look upset and I thought that you should know that the talk is good. And when you're not upset, when you're over being upset there will be people lining up for you.

Arizona laughs incredulously, oblivious to what Callie is really trying to say.

"You want to give me some names?"

Callie laughs softly before closing the minute amount of space between the two. Her lips find the blonde's soft ones in a sweet kiss. The blonde immediately reciprocates the kiss, softly moving her lips against the brunette's. A soft moan comes from the brunette's throat as the blonde snakes her tongue into the other woman's mouth. The two women battle for dominance with each other, the outside world fading away from them. They break apart only when the need for oxygen overcomes the sensation of the kiss.

Callie rests her forehead against the blonde's, breathing heavily.

"I think you'll know."

Callie places another soft kiss on the blonde's lips before turning away from her. She quietly leaves the bathroom, leaving the stunned blonde standing alone.

Callie makes it down the hallway before she releases a victory fist pump into the air. She makes it to her room before the reality of the situation finally hits her. She collapses onto her bed with a huge sigh.

"I am so screwed."

**Arizona's POV**

Arizona does not know how long she has been standing in the bathroom. The only thing that her mind can coherently think about right now is how great the brunette's lips tasted. Arizona licks her lips, touching them softly with her left index finger. She nearly jumps out of her skin when the bathroom door is thrown open. Her head snaps up to meet the eyes of her frazzled best friend.

"Zona, I am glad that I found you. Bailey was pissed that you missed today's session. I told her about what happened and she told me that everyone gets one. You can't miss another session or else she will kill us both…"

Teddy stares at her friend, trying to decipher the look in her eyes. Arizona just stares through Teddy, not even a blink crossing her eyes.

"And you are totally not listening to me. ARIZONA ROBBINS!"

Teddy grabs her friend's shoulders and gives her a slight shake, jostling the woman out of her daydream.

"What in god's name has made you all discombobulated?"

Arizona looks at her friend blankly, images of the kiss flooding back into her mind. All she can do is stare at her friend, a huge smile across her face.

"I have no freaking clue what has gotten into you but, you are really starting to freak me out. Are you having some sort of stroke, do you require medical attention?"

"Teddy, when did you get here?"

"Are you fucking kidding me Zona? I have been standing here for five minutes talking to you while you stare at me like a drunk who's lost a bet."

"I'm sorry Teddy; I have other things on my mind right now."

"No shit Sherlock. I know who is on your mind. I saw you two eye-fucking the shit out of each other earlier. It is only a matter of time before you pound cake for real."

A look of disgust crosses Arizona's features, rearing back to slap Teddy on the shoulder.

"Theodora Altman, I never have heard dirty language from you. You and Alex have been spending way too much time together. I am going to have to separate you guys for a while."

Teddy huffs at the use of her full name, glaring at her friend. Upon close inspection of her face, Teddy notices the slight bruising to her friend's lips. A knowing smile breaks out on the dirty blondes face.

"I freaking knew she was coming after you. She ran out of the room like she was on fire when you left."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"MMHMM, Arizona Robbins you are such a hussy. You met the girl like two hours ago and you have already raped her mouth."

Arizona scoffs at the absurdity of her friend's words.

"Not that it is any of your business, but she kissed me first. I just returned the favor."

"Like I said, you will be pounding her cake in no time."

"Teddy, you are such a raunchy bitch."

Teddy purses her lips at her friend in mock shock.

"You love it, ho. So?"

Arizona looks at her friend, struck with confusion.

"You know what I want Roller Girl, spill the beans on the kiss. Was it hot?"

"Teddy, you know I don't kiss and tell."

"Zona," Teddy whines, "I am not getting any action. I must live vicariously through your sexcapades."

"Teddy, you are being gross again. I guess I can tell you a little bit."

Teddy nods her head furiously, waiting impatiently for just a taste.

"It was awesome."

"Seriously! That is all you will give me?"

"Yep."

"You suck Zona."

"Suck it Teddy."

"That's what he said."

"Nasty."

"You love me bitch."

Arizona smacks her best friend playfully on the arm. The two walk out of the bathroom arm through arm. The small banter continues on the way to their room. Arizona lets go of her friends arm, plopping onto her bed.

"Oh Teddy, I am so screwed."

**A/N 2: Alright guys there it is. Hopefully it was worth the wait. I meant to have it up last night but I passed out on the floor while I was writing it. Oops. I have class in the morning and then I am off for the rest of the day so if I get some decent love, I will knock out another chapter on my day off. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright my lovelies I have been trying to get this out. Procrastination can be a hell of a thing. I appreciate all of the love that I have gotten so far but now I am addicted! It's like crack, I need more. I hope you guys like it.**

**.:*General POV*:.**

It has been three days since Callie had the best kiss of her life. Since that day in the bathroom Callie can't get the blonde woman out of her head. Callie has yet to have a chance to talk to the object of her desire. They have seen each other in the cafeteria and in one other group therapy session, but they haven't had a chance to talk.

Just because Callie hasn't had a chance to talk to Arizona doesn't mean that they haven't been communicating non-verbally. When the two are in the same room they can't seem to keep their eyes off of one another.

Callie is sitting next to Cristina in the cafeteria eating breakfast. She is holding a fork with a bite of pancake near her mouth, staring off at something. Cristina follows her friend's eyes, rolling her own when she sees what Callie is looking at. Cristina pulls the prongs of Callie's fork back, slamming the pancake into Callie's nose.

"OW! What the hell Cristina?!"

Callie glares at her friend, smacking her hard in the shoulder.

"What? I am tired of watching you have eye sex with Roller Girl. Every time you see her, you make goo-goo eyes at her. She in turn makes goo-goo eyes at you. It's like watching lesbian porn, disgusting."

"I can't help it Cris, every time she walks into the room, I can feel it. I think about her constantly when she is not around."

"You are starting to sound stalkerish Cal. Pretty soon you are going to be collecting strands of her hair to make a hair doll. Then you will be like one of those people who kills the object of their affection because if you can't have them, no one can."

"Really Cristina?"

"Hey, I'm just saying. You are talking about how for lack of a better term obsessed with her you are, but you don't even know anything about her. Besides that fact that she digs clams. Oh and you know what the inside of her mouth tastes like. It's a little creepy."

"Digs clams! Where do you get this shit Cristina? The kiss just happened, she was upset. You are so crass."

"It's a gift really."

"I'm sure. I don't know her, but dammit I am going to change that. I just have to build up the courage."

"Build up courage? Who are you and what have you done with Callie?"

"Shut up Cristina. I just get really nervous when I am around her. I can't help it, she turns me into a stuttering mess."

"She has you under her perky, hypnotic spell. That shit can be dangerous. You had better be careful."

Callie rolls her eyes at her friend.

"Do you even know anything about her?"

"Well let's see. The dirty blonde chick that is always with her is her best friend Teddy Altman. They have been friends since they were kids. Teddy used to date Roller Girl's big brother. I guess like six months ago they were at school. Some nimrod brought a gun to school. Roller Girl's brother Tim was a pretty popular kid at school. Well a couple of the guys that Tim hung out with bullied this kid. So the kid walked up to Tim while he was walking Roller Girl and Teddy to class and shot him point blank in the chest. Teddy got shot in the arm taking the kid down. Arizona tried to save him but the bullet pierced his aorta and he bled out in front of them. They both have some major PTSD issues. They can't even talk about him without losing their shit."

"Dios mío! No puedo creerlo!"

The sudden switch to Spanish confuses Cristina, Callie not even realizing that she has switched languages. Cristina waves her hands in front of Callie's face, snapping the woman out of her tirade.

"Okay, Asian Jew from Beverly Hills, I don't speak or understand Spanish."

"I said my god, I don't believe it. That is so sad."

"Yeah, the first time they tried to get Roller Girl to talk about Tim she flipped the fuck out. She started screaming, crying and pretty much destroying the room. She grabbed her chair and hurled it across the room. They had to sedate her for two days. It was wicked. I don't think I have heard her or Teddy talk in group therapy since that day."

Callie looks away from Cristina, in search of those crystal blues that she craves. Her body is flooded with warmth when she locks eyes with Arizona.

"I'm going to talk to her."

Callie gets to her feet, grabbing her long forgotten tray of food. She makes her way over to the table that Arizona is sitting at by herself, tossing her tray into a trash can.

"May I join you?"

Callie looks at Arizona expectantly, hoping that the blonde says yes. She lets out a sigh of relief when the blonde nods her head animatedly.

"Sure, be my guest."

Callie takes the chair closest to the blonde. A smile breaks out across her lips, one that the blonde returns immediately.

"So, what brings you over here to my neck of the woods?"

Callie chuckles.

"Oh you know there was a reason why I wanted to come over here. See, I kissed this super-hot girl three days ago in the bathroom, and I haven't been able to talk to her since. Thing is it was the best kiss I have ever had, and I am pretty sure she enjoyed it too. So I guess what I am wondering is, have you seen her?"

Arizona ducks her head shyly away from Callie's piercing gaze.

"I'm sorry Calliope; I have been stuck in my own head for a few days. As much as I wish I could tell you, I just can't talk about it."

"I understand that you aren't able to talk about it and I respect it. I just wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't been able to chat, just settling for prolonged eye contact."

"I am fine, really. I haven't been able to get a certain brunette out of my head ever since she gave me the most awesome kiss of my life."

"Oh yeah? Is she in here right now? I am going to have to kick her ass."

Arizona laughs at the brunette.

"Well I would show you her, but unfortunately they don't allow us to have mirrors in here."

"Well she had better not kiss you again."

Arizona reaches towards Callie, tucking a stray strand of hair behind the brunette's ear. Callie reaches her hand up to grasp the blonde's, interlocking their fingers against her cheek. Arizona squeezes the brunette's fingers firmly in her own.

"I don't know if I can stop her, of if I want to."

"Is that so? Well I guess I had better make her jealous then."

Callie gently pulls Arizona closer to her, locking their lips together in a sweet kiss. Her lips move softly against the blonde's. It doesn't take long before Arizona deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Arizona swallows a soft moan that escapes from the brunette's throat. Arizona slides her free hand around the back of Callie's neck, pulling the brunette in closer. Callie breaks the kiss, nibbling on the blonde's lower lip. Callie kisses a path down the side of the blonde's face, nuzzling her face into the blonde's neck. Arizona tilts her neck to the side, giving the brunette more access. Callie places feather light kisses into the creamy expanse that is the blonde's neck, sucking lightly.

"As hot as this is, isn't it a little weird? I mean you two just met each other like a week ago and already you are practically having sex in the caf."

Arizona jumps back, pulling her neck away from Callie's mouth. Callie's eyes shoot up, meeting the amused smirk plastered on Alex Karev's face. Callie's eyes narrow in disgust at the man.

"Ug, when you look like that, it reminds me of my friend Mark. Every time he looked at me like that, it reminded me why I stopped dating guys."

"What do you expect? I am a guy after all. I can't help it if I find two girls devouring each other's faces hot."

"Like I said, disgusting."

Callie turns her attention back to Arizona, who has her head buried into her hands. Worry quickly sets into the brunette when she notices that the blonde woman is shaking slightly. Callie places a hand on Arizona's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Arizona, are you alright?"

Callie receives no response from the blonde, but the concern becomes more overpowering when she hears small sniffles coming from the woman. The brunette uses her hand to shake the blonde lightly, panic beginning to set in.

"Seriously Arizona, you are starting to freak me out. What is wrong?"

"Z, snap out of it."

Callie's panic dissipates when she hears a soft snort come from under the blonde's arm. She lightly slaps the blonde on her shoulder, causing the blonde to snap her head up. A huge grin is on the woman's face, tears rolling freely down her face. As soon as she locks eyes with Callie, a snort escapes her lips again, another fit of laughter taking her over.

"You are so twisted, Z."

The blonde hiccups a few times before getting her laughter under control. She aimlessly wipes the stray tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Karev. I couldn't help it. As soon as you said the thing about devouring each other's faces, I just lost it. I mean it is crazy right? The only thing I know about Calliope is her name and here I am, kissing her like we have been dating for a year."

Alex rolls his eyes at his friend. He darts his hand out stealthily, snatching Arizona's apple off of her tray. He smirks at the death glare that she gives him, taking a huge bite of the stolen deliciousness.

"Like I said Robbins, twisted."

Karev winks at the women, taking another bite of the apple as he walks away from the table.

"He is gross."

Arizona looks back at Callie with a smirk.

"Yeah but he is harmless. I mean come on, we are both extremely hot, I can understand the perverted comment."

"I have to agree with the hot comment but he is still gross."

"He is just a teenaged boy, horny and pigheaded."

"Whatever. So what is this business about the kiss?"

"What do you mean Calliope?"

"Did I freak you out?"

"No Calliope, you don't freak me out. The fact that I can't control my impulses when you are around freaks me out. The fact that I can't think about anything except your lips on mine freaks me out. It's like I am addicted to them, I am intoxicated by the taste of your lips and I only know your name."

"You know my name and I kissed you in a dirty bathroom, what more is there to know?"

"Um okay I know your name and you kissed me in the bathroom three days ago, and now again in the cafeteria. We are strangers, Calliope. I don't normally go around kissing women that I have barely met."

"You know more about me then I do about you. So I propose to you a date. Go out with me, I will tell you anything that you want to know."

"A date? Seriously Calliope. How in the hell are we going to go on a date while locked in this place?"

"I have my ways, and I want you to go out with me. Look I know we don't know anything about one another, but I can't help but feel drawn to you. I don't know if it was the kiss in the bathroom or the kiss today, but I need to be around you."

"If I agree to this, will you stop the babbling?"

Callie laughs nervously.

"I can't help it; I tend to get babbly when I get nervous."

"So do I make you nervous, Calliope?"

"Maybe."

Arizona leans in to the brunette, pressing her lips against Callie's ear. She revels in the shiver that she feels run down the brunette's body. Arizona opens her lips, blowing a soft breath into Callie's ear.

"You shouldn't be nervous around me, Calliope. I don't bite."

Arizona bites down on the brunette's earlobe, eliciting a hiss of pleasure to escape from Callie's mouth.

"Well I don't bite hard. I would love to go out with you Calliope. Just name the time and the place."

"Um…"

Callie shakes off another shiver as the blonde runs her tongue up the brunette's ear. A husky laugh falls from the blonde's lips.

"What's the matter Calliope? Cat got your tongue?"

"You make it really hard to think, let alone talk when you do that."

"Is it wrong for me to like the effect that I have on you?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Arizona presses her lips against the brunette's jawline, littering it with soft pecks. Callie leans into the blonde's lips, desperate for more contact. Arizona takes the hint, turning her attention to the beautiful neck that has been exposed to her. She burrows her face into Callie's neck, taking the soft flesh in between her lips. A moan escapes the brunette's lips as Arizona alternates between biting the skin and sucking on it.

"Okay if you ever want to finish this conversation, you have got to stop. I can't think straight when you are doing that."

Arizona lets go of the brunette's flesh. She inhales a deep breath against Callie's skin, inhaling her scent.

"I can't help it. It's like I can't control myself when I am around you. I am addicted to you and I barely know you. So when are we having this date?"

"Tonight. After group therapy. Meet me in the bathroom. You know the one."

"Okay. I will see you then."

"Leaving so soon?"

"I have to, before I lose my little bit of control."

Arizona takes the brunette's flesh into her mouth once more, marking the skin. After she is sure that she has left her mark, she lets the flesh go. She lifts her head out of the safe crevice that is the brunette's neck. Dark blue eyes meet dark brown, almost black eyes. Arizona smiles sweetly at Callie before turning her back to the woman.

"I will see you then Calliope."

Callie presses her hand into her neck, smirking at the blonde's retreating form.

"Crap."

TBC

**A/N 2: There it is lovelies. Part one of Chapter four. I hope it was worth the wait. I wanted to have it up earlier but I watched a crap load of shitty movies with my family instead. I am sorry that I kept you waiting, but I am working on part two now. I will hopefully have it up before I go to work later today. As always, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
